fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lunar Eclipse Eyes
The Lunar Eclipse Eyes are a rare eye magic only expressed within the Doomkaiser Family line, and the Svartalfar. Appearance The Lunar Eclipse Eyes have black sclera instead of white, along with red irises. The only one with a different iris color was Asclepius Doomkaiser, who uses perfect Lunar Eclipse Eyes, giving him orange irises instead. History The Lunar Eclipse Eyes were originally invented by the Svartalfar, the denizens of the Lunar Eclipse World. When Ascelpius Doomkaiser found himself in their realm, the Svartalfar deemed him worthy of learning their magic, transforming him into a Svartalfar Hybrid known as a Vanguard. This gave him access to the eyes. He eventually turned on his masters, and locked them in their own realm. He proceeded to transform others into Vanguards, and taught them to wield the eyes as well, eventually forming the Doomkaiser Family. Overview The Lunar Eclipse Eyes are unique in that while they are still classified as an Eye Magic, they have several characteristics that break this mould. The Lunar Eclipse Eyes are, foremost, a variation of Light Magic. They are capable of absorbing and redirecting sources of light in order for increased power and effects. By making direct eye contact, the Lunar Eclipse Eyes are capable of instilling fear into anyone, whether it be a person or a beast. This direct eye contact can actually be from any distance, as long as the eyes are visible to them, his target will feel fear. Anything with emotions, or at one point had emotions, can be affected by this magic, as long as they can see. This gives the blind an advantage against the eyes, as long as they are still capable of fighting without their eyesight. The fear is often so intense, that it is paralytic, preventing the target from moving if they are not able to at least somewhat conquer the fear. Otherwise, it will create a flight or fight reaction, with the target normally choosing flight. Individuals may try to shield their eyes to prevent the fear from taking place, but this leaves them open to attacks from other abilities that the user might have, especially if they aren't use to fighting without their eyesight. The eyes can also be blocked by reflective lenses, sun as sunglasses or barriers created by Barrier Magic, as long as the barriers are capable of refracting light instead of acting more like glass. The only ones that are immune to these eyes are those that also utilize the Lunar Eclipse Eyes. Stages The Lunar Eclipse Eyes give power in three separate stages. The higher the number of the stage the more developed ones eyes are. Each stage also improves upon the eyes ability the more they increase. 1st Stage In the first stage, one has unlocked the Lunar Eclipse Eyes. With these eyes the user can use the base abilities, such as instilling fear and firing the Eclipse Beam, but are incapable of entering the Lunar Eclipse World with them. These eyes can be turned off. People that steal their eyes are incapable of exiting this stage. The second stage can be unlocked through training, or one can be born with it. This stage is almost identical to the first, but are even more powerful and allow the user to enter the Lunar Eclipse World. Also these eyes are always active, requiring the user to cover their eyes so they do not scare everyone around them. The third and final stage can only be unlocked by someone that has taken a portion of the White Dwarf, and is the original owner of the eyes. This turns the sclera of the eyes orange, and increases their base abilities even more. The user is also capable of creating illusions that can actually harm those that they're fighting by directly attacking the brain's pain receptors. Asclepius Doomkaiser is the only one to have these eyes. Trivia The name of the Lunar Eclipse Eyes are based off of their color. The red for the usual color of a Lunar Eclipse, and black for that of a solar eclipse. If one wishes to make a character that can use the Lunar Eclipse Eyes that is not a Doomkaiser, they must give me an explanation of how they did it first. If the method is too far fetched I will probably not approve, but chances are you'll be able to convince me, so at least try first. Otherwise if you wish to create a regular Doomkaiser, just ask. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Eye Magic Category:Magic Category:Black Dwarf Star Category:Light Magic